the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Becky Lindsay Shaw Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Becky Lindsay Shaw portrayed a sick prison newcomer. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' Just the sick prison newcomer. '''What episodes have you appeared in? Season 4 Episode 3, 5, 8 and 10. Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? No. Can you confirm you character's fate? No, sorry, I can't. Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? Yep, I watched the show from the beginning! I am a big fan! Who are your favorite characters? That's hard! I would have to say Hershel because he is just so down to earth. I love them all! ' What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show?' Very professional and extremely polite! Like nothing I've seen on any other set. It's pretty intimate. One of the best experiences of my life! Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? No, I was surprised everything I did was there! I was in the cell underneath Hershel and Henry's fight, but I don't think that's light enough to see. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? I was there for Chandler's 14th birthday! It was pretty surreal to be included in the celebration in the dining room! Andrew Lincoln brought out the cake with the sub machine gun on it. Chandler cut the cake and served it to everyone personally! Awesome! What is the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? ''' To be a part of such a huge show! I find myself wondering what I look like in different languages..lol. Or when I hear celebrities referring to a show I am actually seen on (as brief as it is..). It has been such a fun ride! '''If a zombie apocalypse were to happen, would you rather be in Woodbury or the prison? Woodbury. The prison is so cold. It's hell all by itself. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? Not that I can talk about-thanks for understanding. Can you confirm you character's current fate? (After Season 4 Episode 8) Yes, I got on the bus and out of there, alive. When did you find out Achey Woman was going to die? ''' While we were working on episode 8, I asked if Denny and I had a future and was told yes, episode 10 as a zombie. '''How were you selected to be one of the focused bus victim rather than in the crowd? I couldn't tell you that. I just felt lucky and honored that they thought I could do it! I was kind of established in episode 5, seen a few times. Are you allowed to reveal what happened on the bus? We wondered amoung ourselves, production didn't say. With all the bullet holes in the bus, we just figured someone got hit and died. I don't think there's anymore to it, but I don't know. Did it hurt when you shot the scene of falling to the ground? No, not at all. We did it several ways, from standing and falling to my knees first, then going down from my knees. I'm sorry the full kill was cut, but I am proud of the fall! Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Thanks to you! I'm very flattered! Category:Interviews